


Life of the Party

by boy-thighs (sop)



Category: Starfighter (Comic), Starfighter Eclipse
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Collars, Dom/sub Undertones, Forced Orgasm, Leashes, Light BDSM, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Overstimulation, Prostate Massage, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sop/pseuds/boy-thighs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>in which cain bottoms for everyone, but doesn't know just who's giving it to him.</p><p>a birthday fic for tumblr user <a href="http://riseelectric.tumblr.com/">riseelectric</a>!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Life of the Party

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riseelectric](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riseelectric/gifts).



> **warnings** : barebacking, rimming, edging, light bdsm, slight d/s themes, use of leash/collar, forced orgasms, holy shit is this fucking filthy, i'm ashamed
> 
> you too can play along with cain and guess! it was _____ in his _____ with their _____! and if you can't figure it out, just highlight the text beside each bit of dialogue or text to help you figure it out.
> 
> *note: the white text will break if you are using the Redesign Yourself AO3 extension for stylish

“He looks good this way.” Keeler  
  
“What? Tied up?” Selene  
  
“And gagged. The best part.” Praxis  
  
“It’s a pity we couldn’t find a muzzle. Then he’d really be our bitch.” Phobos  
  
“Well, he _is_ wearing a collar... Don’t you guys think it’s a bit much?”  Ethos  
  
“...” Deimos  
  
“Nah. Look at him. He’s getting off on it. His cock’s leaking all over the floor.” Encke  
  
“Oh man, you’re right. He’s so fucking hard. Hey, Abel, can we get started? I really wanna touch him.” Helios  
  
“Okay. But who’s going first?”  
  
If you’d asked Cain three hours ago how he was going to spend the rest of his day off, he might’ve said: asleep, ball’s deep in Abel, or really fucking inebriated (which is a fancy word for piss drunk and fucked up). Stripped naked, blindfolded, and on all fours with a leash hadn’t even crossed his mind. Because why the fuck would it?!  
  
Cain doesn’t remember the specifics of how he got here—here being his and Abel’s shared dorm on the Kepler, leather collar tight around his neck, at least nine people watching his every move. He thinks he knows who they are judging by their voices, but he can’t fucking tell. Because, again, he’s blindfolded and there’s a damn gag in his mouth so it’s not like he can guess, either. The leather cuffs around his wrists keep him from ripping them off, too.  
  
What Cain _does_ remember is that he was showering and that Abel had joined him as soon as he’d gotten back, slipping into the cramped stall and dropping to his knees for some quick post-work head. Abel’s a bigger addict than he is by far and sometimes it takes Cain by surprise just how much of a slut he really is, so desperate to get fucked and split open by his cock. Not that Cain’s complaining. He’d never say no to Abel’s endless sex drive.  
  
When he was pretty close, Abel’d started poking and prodding around his ass, spreading his cheeks apart to finger his hole which wasn’t exactly weird. Cain’s got a thing for prostate stimulation. He hasn’t told anyone about it. Except for Abel, who’s really into that, too.  
  
By finger number three, Cain was about ready to blow his load. Until Abel’d pulled away and stepped out of the shower. Apparently there was something else he had in mind and needed Cain to come join him in the bedroom for whatever bullshit he had planned for part two. So Cain followed and that’s when things had taken an unexpected turn.  
  
First came the blindfold, then the collar and cuffs, and lastly the gag. Abel’s into some kinky shit. Cain is too, which is why he hadn’t questioned any of it.  
  
Until Abel _hadn’t_ deepthroated his dick immediately after fastening the leash. And then the door chimed.  
  
And that’s the long and short of how Cain got here.  
  
He tugs on his restraints, mildly panicked and restless because he’s been like this for ten minutes and no one’s told him what the fuck is going on. They’re murmuring now, too quiet for Cain to hear, and he starts to tremble, tired of being in this position for so long. The cold metal’s digging into his knees. And he still hasn’t come.  
  
“Before we do this, we should set some ground rules. In case our new pet tries to fight back.”  Phobos  
  
Someone hums in agreement to Cain’s left. The leash jerks and he rears back, upright on his knees. Another laughs, voice tinny and light, like the metal rings on his collar that jangle noisily in the quiet room. A warm hand cups his jaw and Cain jumps, skin prickling and heart racing. He breathes shallowly through his nostrils, chest heaving erratically. Cain swallows around the gag in his mouth. Spit dribbles down his chin. He snaps his head left, but that hand holding his jaw pulls him right back into place. Cain moans pathetically in frustration. And those fingers just keep digging in.  
  
“First rule,” says the person holding him. “No speaking unless spoken to.” His voice is deep and authoritative. Cain stops struggling at the sound of it. “Second, you try anything funny and we’ll leave you here like this. Third, you do everything that you’re told. No questions asked. Nod if you understand.” Encke  
  
Cain whimpers, annoyed, scared, and insanely turned on. He nods weakly and another voice laughs.  
  
“Too bad he’s not like this all the damn time. He’s less of a smug show-off when he’s quiet.” Praxis  
  
It’s a little fucked up that he’s so into this. Being humiliated and talked down to. Bound, gagged, and used. A couple of of them had nudged him with their shoes earlier, turned him over to get a good look at what they were dealing with and Cain had shamefully rubbed his erection on anything close enough to his crotch, desperate for friction because he can’t touch himself like this, not with his hands tied behind his back.  
  
Whoever said it earlier was right: he really is a fuckin’ bitch.  
  
“I think you should go first.” Cain knows this voice. It’s sweet and fruity, a little sincere for his taste. But playful, too. Keeler  
  
“M-me? Why?!” Ethos  
  
“Because you’re shaking like a leaf and it’ll help you relax! Go ahead, just watch out for those teeth.” The voice giggles. “He bites.” Keeler  
  
A quiet grunt of approval echoes behind him and then there’s the sound of metal teeth zipping open.  
  
Cain shifts on his knees impatiently. His cock’s still hard and aching between his legs and he can’t take the pressure building in his groin. He needs something, _anything_ , or he might actually resort to begging.  
  
Two small hands settle on his shoulders and Cain startles because they’re so cold in comparison to his overheated skin. They slide down across his chest and Cain moans. It feels good, being touched and rubbed after having sat here for fuck knows how long. They’re soft and delicate, kind of like Abel’s, but less nimble. Whoever’s touching him doesn’t know what the hell they’re doing, but he likes the enthusiasm, how they’re navigating the nooks and crannies of his body to learn the in’s and out’s of it, what Cain responds to and doesn’t.  
  
The weight of his nameless partner settles in his lap and Cain almost shouts because finally there’s some friction. He rubs up into the warm body’s groin and groans because they’re hard, too. Not all the way there, but enough to give Cain something to work with. He rocks his hips again and growls lowly, urging whoever he’s fucking around with to just hurry up and grind back.  
  
“You should take his gag out,” someone recommends. “It’d be pretty hot if you two kissed. I bet he’d like it. Hey, Cain, you wanna kiss him?” Helios  
  
Cain almost replies verbally, but then remembers the rules and nods. His mouth’s been dry for fuckin’ years here and he needs something else to do with it besides drool like a goddamn dog.  
  
“Ah, sh-should I?” says the boy in Cain’s lap. Ethos  
  
A heavy sigh. “Yeah, sure. It was good while it lasted.” Praxis  
  
“I don’t think he’ll give us any problems this time. And if he does—” Cain’s head rolls back as the leash tugs on his collar “—then he knows the consequences. Isn’t that right, Cain? Nod if you can behave.” Phobos  
  
Cain growls lowly, but nods. Because he knows if he doesn’t they’re gone. Abel included.  
  
“See? Problem solved. He’s an imbecile, but a horny one. So there’s nothing to worry about. Go ahead, kiss him.” Phobos  
  
“Okay.” Ethos  
  
The gag slowly falls away from his mouth and Cain coughs, jaw aching because it’s been open for so damn long. He licks his dry lips and rubs them together, hoping the feeling will come back soon. Those cold hands settle on his cheeks and Cain flinches, but then relaxes as they start to warm. His partner’s awkwardly shy and trembling nervously, like a schoolgirl confessing to her teenage Romeo. But Cain’s kinda turned on by it, by the fact that he’s so fucking intimidating that the person in his lap can’t even go all the way. He’s fucked plenty of guys like him before. They’re always the most fun to break.  
  
Another mouth inches closer to his own, hovering uncertainly above his until Cain surges forward and closes the distance. If they’re gonna kiss, then they’re gonna do it right. With teeth and tongue and too much spit.  
  
His partner moans and kisses Cain back, lips pliant and plush and so easily parted. It doesn’t take long before they’ve moved on from clumsy middle school make-out to full on face sucking. Cain draws him in with slow licks and teeth, tugging on his bottom lip before sliding a wet tongue inside his mouth, showing whoever’s sitting his lap how it’s done. Those hands slide up and into his hair, gripping it tightly. And now they’re both moaning and rocking into each other’s bodies.  
  
More zippers slide open behind them and clothing hits the floor. Cain’s distantly aware of the other people in the room, but he knows they’re moving closer. He can hear them shuffling around and holding back sighs, a few people touching themselves, getting off on their voyeurism.  
  
Cain smirks into the next kiss and laughs as he rubs his cock against his shy partner’s, faster.  
  
They’re both wet and sticky and so very, very close. The boy gasps against his lips when Cain picks up the pace and digs his nails into Cain’s scalp, grinding harder and babbling incoherently. He sounds absolutely wrecked. They only stop kissing because Cain wants to bite down on his shoulder, teeth sinking in hard enough to hurt and the boy screams.  
  
“Please— _ah_ —a-again! _Please_!” he begs, practically sobbing.  
  
Cain licks the marks he knows he’s made before diving in for seconds, sucking this time, hoping he’ll leave a nice fat bruise.  
  
“Fuck, that’s so hot,” someone whispers, blatantly jacking off. “I kinda want to join in.”  Helios  
  
“Yeah, me too. They’re both really into it. It’s almost making me jealous here.” Selene  
  
“You both should. I don’t think he’d mind.” Abel  
  
A body moves behind him and settles against Cain’s back, knees on either side of his thighs, two hands running up and down, gentle and delicate. Long hair tickles Cain’s shoulder and he thinks he knows who this is, too, but he can’t vocalize the thought. A third hand settles on his cock, pumping it along with the one still rubbing against him in even strokes, precum making the slide that much wetter. Cain throws his head back onto the shoulder behind him, moaning, a long drawn-out sound that deepens inside his chest. Fuck, it’s so good. Fingers pinch his nipples and Cain almost comes, hips jerking and body writhing for more, more, please fucking _more_.  
  
Whoever’s behind him turns his head a bit to the right so that they can kiss. And when they do, it’s different, because this one knows how to. Their tongues slide together and Cain tastes honey and cinnamon, and he wishes he could use his goddamn hands because he’d love to get his fingers knuckle-deep in that ass.  
  
Another mouth latches onto Cain’s left nipple and he loses it, hot cum spurting from the tip of his dick as he blows his load, groaning into the kiss he’s still sharing. The boy in his lap comes seconds later, his own cum intermingling with Cain’s until they’re both sticky and covered in hot semen, stomachs and thighs a mess. The smaller body slumps forward, exhausted, as he nips along Cain’s jaw appreciatively.  
  
“I didn’t think he’d come so soon,” laughs someone to Cain’s right. “Wow, the way his face scrunched up, that was almost cute! I can see why you’re so smitten with your fighter, Abel.”  Keeler  
  
Cain snarls. _Cute_?!  
  
Another voice, deeper than the one before, chuckles. “Watch it, I think you upset him.”  Encke  
  
“Hmm. I should probably apologize, shouldn’t I? That was a little insensitive.” Keeler  
  
The mouth on his chest, the hands on his waist, they’re gone. Everything’s gone, and Cain whines at the loss, cold and tired and mildly frustrated because he just came, but he wants to again. And it pisses him the hell off.  
  
The leash changes owners and tugs him in the opposite direction so that he’s on his arms again, face pressed against the floor, bare ass exposed to the air. Cain grunts in pain as his right cheek rubs into the metal. Whoever’s pulling is a fucking sadist.  
  
A knee spreads his legs apart and Cain obediently complies even though he’s furious as hell, quietly growling in the back of his throat. They can push and shove him around, use him like a fuck toy, but that doesn’t mean he’ll make it easy. If they want his ass they’re gonna have to work for it. No one needs to know just how much he’s enjoying this.  
  
“Just like that, okay?” laughs the voice behind him. It’s warm and sweet, that same one from before, the one he didn’t fucking like. Keeler  
  
Two hands settle on his ass and Cain grunts in confusion. Abel got him nice and loose, but not enough to take a cock. Cain’s into pain and all that, but not the kind that makes you bleed in places you shouldn’t and this time he’s actually terrified. Not sure how this is going to end. He tries pulling against the leather still wrapped tightly around his wrist, but it won’t budge, and that fucking leash keeps him still for the most part. Another pair of hands settles on his shoulders, lifting him slightly. His nose bumps into the hard cock in front of him and Cain’s mouth unintentionally waters. Fuck, it’s huge. He kind of wants to choke on it.  
  
“Oh, you couldn’t resist either, huh? I didn’t think you of all people would join in.” Keeler  
  
“If I’m gonna do this, I’d rather he be quiet. Undo the cuffs. I can’t get his head at the right angle like this.” Praxis  
  
Finally, the leather slips away and Cain’s shaky arms drop to the floor. His wrists ache and he struggles for a minute before those huge hands force him up again, his own palms supporting his weight as he braces himself for what’s next. He thinks he knows, but the anticipation has him drooling anyway. Cain licks his lips and tilts his head upwards, smirking. The person above him grunts in annoyance and grabs his jaw, grip bruising, holding it still.  
  
“Stop looking so smug,” he breathes, voice thin. “And you better watch those teeth.” Praxis  
  
A thumb presses against his lips and Cain eagerly parts them, drawing the digit in. He sucks teasingly for a minute, making a show of it, tongue laving the tip, spit sloppy and wet around the corners of his mouth until he’s got who he thinks is in front of him moaning, breathy little sounds that give away just how much he’s enjoying this. And Cain is too, to the point where he almost forgets about the person behind him until those fingers move again, thin and slender.  
  
Cain hisses when he feels them run down the base of his spine, teasing, feather-light touches that make his hips twitch uncontrollably. They drag downwards, stopping just short of his entrance and then withdraw entirely, gone. Cain growls lowly, begging whoever’s being a goddamn tease to just hurry the fuck up and do it already. He’s getting hard again and he could probably come if they rubbed his prostate. Not that he wants everyone in the goddamn room to know he’s really fucking into that.  
  
“Ah-ah,” chides the person behind him. Cain wishes he could fucking kick him in the face. “Good things come to those who wait.” Keeler  
  
His nails dig into the floor and Cain’s almost ready to break rule number one when something warm and wet _licks_ against his hole and he has to bite down on the thumb still in his mouth to keep from screaming because oh, _fuck_ , he didn’t expect that. But it feels good. So fucking good. Cain ruts backwards and helplessly moans for more, hoping it wasn’t just a one time thing. He’s talked about doing this with Abel a few times before, just to see what all the fuss was about, but Cain never thought about having it done to him. And when that tongue comes back, licking in thick, long stripes, his knees buckle, and he almost falls face down onto the floor.  
  
“You like that?” Keeler  
  
Of course he fucking likes it. He just doesn’t want to _say_ so. And then Cain remembers that he doesn’t have to. They’ll make him admit it another way.  
  
“Nod if you want more.”  
  
He stops himself from giving in. Fuck, the fact that was _going to_ makes him grit his teeth.  
  
“Oh come on, stop being stubborn and just tell me you want it,” that same voce pesters, laughing like this is one big fucking joke.  
  
Cain wants to hold out, he really does, but then his hips rut backwards instinctively and he’s pretty much given himself away. His head hangs in shame as he finally gives in and nods, muffling a grunt behind his lips.  
  
“See? That wasn’t so hard. Except for maybe—oh—” a hand reaches down to grip his dripping cock and Cain moans pathetically “You really _do_ like it, don’t you?”  
  
“Cain’s a slut for rimjobs. Who would’ve guessed?” cackles someone close by, whoever’s still holding the leash; it yanks his head back up immediately.  Phobos  
  
“I bet he’s a slut for something else, too. Open up.” Praxis  
  
Cain begrudgingly complies and almost isn’t ready for the huge cock that slips between his lips, barely halfway inside his mouth before he starts gagging around it. A hand fists his bangs to keep his head in place, helping him through it as he takes in more, spit dribbling down his chin and throat, joining the sweat beading on his chest. Cain relaxes his jaw and tries not to choke as tears well behind his eyes, dampening the blindfold. The pressure building in his throat is almost too much to handle. And when that dick slides out and then rams back in, thick head slamming against the back of it, Cain really does start to cry.  
  
Between the tongue eating him out and the cock fucking his mouth, Cain can barely keep himself on all fours.  
  
He’s panting and moaning, too loud to hear the sound of everyone else moaning, too, working their cocks in time to whoever’s stretching his lips wider than he thought possible. Cain desperately swallows to keep the spit and precum from spilling out of his mouth, but fails miserably and only ends up choking on it, throat burning.  
  
That tongue lapping at his entrance starts prodding and wiggling inside of him and that’s when Cain loses it, falling onto his elbows as he cries out shamelessly, trembling and whining for more.  
  
“You think he can get it up again? If he comes twice?” Helios  
  
“Hmm. Maybe. Does anyone want to find out?” Selene  
  
No one audibly volunteers for the job, but five seconds later there are thin fingers on his cock, jerking him off as they slide through the sticky cum from his last orgasm. Deimos  
  
Cain’s so overstimulated he doesn’t know what to do: thrust backwards into the hot mouth eating his ass, forwards so he can deepthroat the dick still in his, or down, so he can hump the hand bringing him back to the edge.  
  
Those fingers leave and Cain whimpers at the loss.  
  
Until a mouth replaces them.  
  
And the sudden suction on his cock makes his head spin so fast he barely remembers where he is.  
  
Between the blowjob, the person rimming him, and the cock stuffed down his throat, Cain can’t help but come a second time, thighs quaking as he shoots his load inside the mouth currently giving him mind blowing head. It hits harder than his first and lasts longer, too, phosphenes dancing behind his closed eyelids. Whoever’s sucking him off is really into it because they make sure to swallow every ounce of cum he spurts, licking from tip to base until he’s completely clean.  
  
His balls and dick ache when he starts coming back down, too sensitive for a third round, but he knows they’ll probably push him there whether he wants it or not. Christ he's so sore, and too fucking strung out, but the cock in his mouth and tongue in his ass don't stop, and Cain doesn't know if he can take anymore.  
  
“Hey,” growls the person fucking his face; he yanks Cain’s head up, hard enough to hurt. “We’re not done with you yet so don't even think about passing out.” Praxis  
  
“If he does, you could just fuck him that way. He's such a slut, he'd probably be into that, too. Wouldn’t you, Cain?” Phobos  
  
Someone coughs nervously. “Ah, I, uh, don't think I'm comfortable with that.” Ethos  
  
“You’re not fucking him unconscious, so just forget it.”  
  
Cain moans at the sound of Abel’s voice. Fuck, it's been ages since he heard it and the fact that he's still here in the room almost calms him. He wants to call out his name and beg Abel to touch him, but Cain doubts he would considering he's been a passive observer this whole time. Rule number one isn't helping, either.  
  
“Speaking of which, we should get on that. His ass looks so fucking good bent over and his hole’s practically begging for a dick. _Fuck_ , I bet he's really good at taking cock, too. Hey, Abel, can I finger him?” Helios  
  
Abel chuckles. “Sure. Cain doesn't like admitting it, but he's really into that. Just go slow, okay? He likes when you drag it out.”  
  
Cain growls. Fucking traitor.  
  
“You gonna come in his mouth or what? Stop hogging his pie hole, old man. We don't have all day here.” Phobos  
  
The person in front of Cain grunts. “Fine. I’ll fucking save it for his ass.” Praxis  
  
The cock between Cain’s lips slowly pulls out and he groans because _fuck_ , his jaw. It aches and hurts like a bitch, stretched too wide for too long. His lips are sore and his throat raw, and he can still taste the salty precum on his tongue. He's never been face fucked so hard in his life and the fact that he _liked it_ makes his blood boil and skin crawl.  
  
Whoever’s eating him out pulls away too and Cain groans. “Flip him over. It’ll be easier that way. His knees are starting to look a little raw.”  Keeler  
  
Two pairs of hands roll Cain onto his back and he lets them do it, too tired and pliant to resist. After balancing on all fours for what felt like hours, Cain moans gratefully at the first contact of cold metal against his skin and he’s at least thankful that some of them aren’t complete fucking assholes.  
  
“Hey, can you two help keep his legs spread? I don’t think he can do it by himself.” Helios  
  
Those hands from before grip his thighs and draw them back, spreading Cain wide open for whoever’s between them. He feels so fucking exposed like this and the cold air conditioning against his wet hole makes him shiver in both embarrassment and anticipation. Shit, he really wants this even if he’s technically too fucked out to say no.  
  
At least they’re not going in dry is what he thinks just as a lubed finger circles his entrance, teasing the rim a bit, making Cain all but beg for it. “I bet he can take three.” Helios  
  
Someone hums disapprovingly. “You should try four, at the least. If we’re all getting a turn, I don’t think he could handle it with any less.” Encke  
  
“Speaking of turns, you haven’t had one yet. Are you sure you don’t want to join in? That mouth of his is really talented!”Keeler  
  
“I’ll wait. I doubt he could handle it if I gave it to him twice.” Encke  
  
“Such confidence! I guess you’re really lucky he’s in such a giving mood today, Cain.” Keeler  
  
Cain sighs appreciatively because he doesn’t know how much more cock he can suck, not after having had his mouth stretched by that huge fucking dick from before.  
  
Feet shuffle closer and Cain swallows. “Well if he’s not making a move, I will. I’ve got something else in mind to shut him the fuck up. Just start stretching him so we can get this over with.” Phobos  
  
And just like that, the finger circling his hole finally slips inside and Cain hisses at the feeling. The lube’s cold, his back bows, and those hands on his thighs keep him from curling in on himself or pulling away. It moves slowly at first, dragging across his insides at a leisurely pace until that finger starts fucking him deeper, moving in and out faster, making his hips hitch backwards for more, _fuck_ , more, _please please I need it_.  
  
One finger becomes two and Cain moans loudly when they start to stretch, scissoring apart gently, opening him up like Abel had before. It’s easier this time because he’s still a little loose, but Cain’s panting all the same, shamelessly rutting into the hand knuckle-deep in his ass.  
  
He almost forgets about the person above him until two knees drop on either side of his head, legs spread open, ass lowering down to his face. Hands press against his chest for balance, trimmed nails digging in. “For once, put that smug mouth of yours to good use. Lick.”  Phobos  
  
Cain sucks in a deep breath when he realizes what the person wants. His hands grip whoever’s ass is in front of him and spreads their cheeks apart before experimentally licking at their hole, doing the same thing he’d had done to him a few minutes ago. The body above him shudders and groans, rocking down for more when Cain doesn’t get the hint. So he keeps going, flattening his tongue so he can lick in wide stripes, clumsily eating out whoever’s raking their nails down his chest. He tries using the tip of his tongue and sucking a bit just to change things up, and Cain almost laughs when the person above him moans uncharacteristically loud, voice pitched higher than normal and so obviously wrecked.  
  
“Oh, f-fuck, yeah, that’s it. Keep going.” Those nails scrape harder, dragging over Cain’s nipples. His dick starts to fill a third time tonight and Cain whimpers because he doesn’t know how much more he can come. “For being such an ass you’re really good— _ah_ —at e-eating one.” Phobos  
  
The hands supporting his thighs as he continues to get fingerfucked grab his own and slowly drag them towards their cocks, urging Cain to jerk them off while they watch the show. So he does, with quick, sloppy flicks of his wrists, uncoordinated and frantic, like he’s trying to make them as desperate as he’s feeling right now.  
  
His eyes glaze over and his breathing quickens when a third finger slips inside, rubbing against his walls faster now, pushing in and out until Cain’s practically fucking himself down on them, asking for more, deeper, harder.  
  
Then they find his prostate.  
  
And Cain actually sobs, fat tears rolling down his cheeks, wetting the blindfold and his face as he moans brokenly, so fucking overstimulated to point where he actually feels like he’s dying. They rub again and Cain’s cock jumps to life, hardening impossibly against his stomach.  
  
“There, huh?” says the person fingering him. “I bet I could make you come like this.” Helios  
  
He rubs against his prostate again and Cain whines so needily a few people laugh. Fuck, he’s a mess. His balls are heavy between his legs, ready to come a third time, and his whole body’s actually shaking, trembling so hard he can barely keep his hands steady while he keeps jerking them off.  
  
“Not yet,” amends someone farther away. “If you do, he’ll probably be too tired to keep going. So just get him close for now.” Encke  
  
“Mmm, he looks so good like this, though. A lot easier on the eyes when he’s not scowling all the time, too.” The person Cain’s jerking off on his left runs their free palm up and down his abs, dipping teasingly into his navel before gently stroking his cock. Cain’s whole body spasms and he bucks up for more. “Don’t you think so?” Selene  
  
The person on his right doesn’t say anything, but they do join the hand rubbing his cock, working Cain back up to full hardness until he’s boneless beneath them. His back arches, hips twitching for more, more pressure on his cock and inside his ass. Beads of precum start dribbling from the tip. He needs to get fucked by someone. Now.  
  
One of the hands on his chest leaves and wraps around their own cock, pumping it desperately. “Don’t you dare fucking stop until I come, you got it?” he orders, but it’s hardly convincing considering he’s so strung out and breathy. Phobos  
  
Cain obeys because his brain can’t process otherwise.  
  
He parts his lips and sucks, hard, one last time, and that’s when the person above him comes, shouting with surprise as his orgasm hits him. Hot cum splatters across Cain’s stomach, sliding across the flat plane of it and dripping down his sides.  
  
The sight must be a pretty good one because the people on either side of him come next, their semen joining the mess already present and Cain feels so fucking dirty, his whole body sticky, cum drying against his sweaty skin. Precum’s leaking against his abs now, too, and he’s even more disgusted with himself for being so turned on by this, by being used like a fucking toy to help get everyone off but himself.  
  
Cain gasps when the person above and the two others beside him leave, shuffling away to go sit on the edge of his bed judging by the loud creak it makes when the mattress dips.  
  
“I think he’s ready,” announces whoever’s fucking him open. “So, who’s going first?” Helios  
  
“I will,” volunteers that same voice from before, the one who opted not to face fuck him. Encke  
  
Cain swallows and desperately tries not to fist his own cock.  
  
Four fingers slip out of him and Cain whines, feeling so fucking empty. If it didn’t break rules number two and three, he’d reach down and shove his own back in there.  
  
A heavy weight settles above him and Cain’s legs are suddenly being hitched up, ankles crossing behind the lower back of whoever’s between his thighs. This is it. He’s finally going to be fucked. It’s pathetic how eager he is for it, but he’s desperate and delirious and he’s been waiting all fucking night for someone to finally shove something other than fingers or a tongue up his ass. Cain thinks he knows who it is and he whimpers at the feeling of his cockhead aligning with his hole, so eager to get split open by it. Cain ruts backwards to get the tip inside faster because he _needs_. So fucking bad. He needs to be filled and fucked, slow, fast, it doesn’t matter. He just needs _something_ and his partner knows that all too well.  
  
Fingers grip his chin and force his head to look at him even though Cain still can’t see anything with the blindfold on.  
  
“Tell me you want my cock. Say it. Tell us how much you want to get fucked, Cain.”  Encke  
  
Cain nods obediently because yes, _yes_ , he wants it. So bad. He needs that dick rubbing against his hole.  
  
The fingers tighten and Cain whimpers. “With words this time. You have permission to speak. So go ahead. Beg.” Encke  
  
It’s been hours since Cain used his voice and he doesn’t know how to initially, words dying in his throat as he fumbles for the appropriate sounds. He makes a soft noise and then, quieter, almost a whisper, he says, “please”, the silent plea barely loud enough to be heard. So he tries again, wrapping his tongue around those syllables. “Please, please, please, I need it so much. _Please fuck me_ .”  
  
The desperation shocks him and Cain almost doesn’t recognize himself, but then the person above laughs amusedly, and Cain realizes that he’s still begging incoherently. “Only because you asked so nicely.”  Encke  
  
Cain claws for purchase the second he finally feels a thick cock push in, stretching his hole wider than those four fingers did, and he moans brokenly, head lolling backwards, mouth open as he sobs. God, it feels so good and he immediately ruts down for more, begging for his partner to fuck him deeper, harder.  
  
Those hands on his hips suddenly lift him and Cain’s tumbling into his lap, sinking down until he can feel the head of his partner’s dick brushing his prostate. He moans and doesn’t even wait for permission to start. Cain rises up on his knees and then drops back down, repeating the process until he’s practically bouncing on top of him, cock slipping in and out of his body effortlessly as he fucks himself closer to orgasm.  
  
“How’s it feel, Cain?” Those hands on his hips grip tighter and start to guide Cain, slowing him down so he doesn’t blow his load right then and there. “You like my cock in your ass?” Encke  
  
Cain nods and holds on desperately. “ _Yes_. Feels so good. _A-ah_ , please, harder.”  
  
Those hips angle just right and slam upwards and Cain swears he can see stars, brain melting into mush as his toes curl and stomach contracts, tightening with the need to come.  
  
It’s when he bumps into someone behind him as he leans back for a better angle is Cain reminded that they’re not alone.  
  
A delicate hand pets his cheek and urges Cain to open his mouth again, so he does, gladly accepting the cock pressing against it. It’s not as thick as the one before, or long. Not small, either, but manageable and Cain bobs his head back and forth along the shaft, working his tongue across the veins and wet slit eagerly. It doesn’t taste as strong or feel as heavy in his mouth, but he likes it and moans contentedly as he gets fucked from both ends.  
  
Fingers thread through his hair to help push his sweaty bangs back, giving Cain more room to work with. “He really is quite pretty like this, isn’t he? And he’s so good at it, too. You’d swallow if I asked nicely, right?” Keeler  
  
Cain moans a yes and hollows his cheeks, working his lips all the way down until his nose brushes against the thin patch of hair at the base. He swallows one last time, using his throat to help contract and create pressure, and the person inside his mouth comes, hot semen spilling against his tongue. Cain laps at everything greedily, licking the mess off his face and his partner’s dick, swallowing because the person cradling his head told him to. He’s not a big fan of cum, but Cain’s too strung out to care right now, and he kind of liked being ordered to do it anyway. His lips tingle and his jaw aches, still sore from before, but it’s manageable and Cain wants more.  
  
That hand in his hair pets it sweetly. “What a good boy,” he praises. “You should help who’s inside you come, too, right? Can you do that for him?”  
  
Cain nods enthusiastically and clenches tighter. The person still fucking his ass moans, obviously close, and starts thrusting harder, working his cock faster inside Cain’s hole until he’s crying out and coming next, filling Cain up until it’s leaking out of him and dripping down his thighs.  
  
He finally pulls out and Cain whines, desperate for another. Shit, he’s such a goddamn slut, but he doesn’t care about his ego or what everyone’ll think come tomorrow. He just needs someone else inside of him, fucking his ass.  
  
The person who’d just had a turn pants desperately, completely breathless. “So who’s—” Encke  
  
“Me.” Praxis  
  
“I guess it’s a good thing you’re going second,” jokes someone near the dresser. “I don’t think he’d have survived if he took your cock first.” Helios  
  
“Who says he’s gonna survive after he takes it now?” Praxis  
  
“Hmm. Good point.” Helios  
  
The leash yanks Cain back down so that he’s on his face again, hands and knees slamming into the cold floor. He whimpers when two palms grab his hips and pull him backwards, ass rubbing against the tip of another very hard cock. Except this one’s much bigger, and Cain’s a little terrified of being fucked by it. He knows it’ll feel good, but the initial stretch and burn might actually kill him. That doesn’t stop him from rubbing his well-fucked hole against the head, though, begging whoever’s holding him to just hurry up and slide in. Cain pushes himself up onto his elbows and spreads his legs wider, a perfect display of submission.  
  
“Not quite.” Cain’s collar digs into his throat and he jerks backwards, back colliding into the chest of his next partner as he gasps for air. “Like this,” he tells Cain, forcing him to sit in his lap so that he’s open and pliant for everyone to see. Praxis  
  
Two large hands grip Cain’s hips, fingers bruising his skin, and force him down onto the waiting cock below, slipping inside with minimal difficulty. The slide’s slick and smooth. Cain’s still stretched and wet from before, lube and cum helping whoever’s fucking him bottom out easier.  
  
Cain lets himself be pulled up and down, ass bouncing on top of the cock inside him, his own slapping against his stomach, full and heavy.  
  
“Come over here,” grunts the person inside of him, directing his command to someone else in the room. “He’ll jerk you off. Right?” Praxis  
  
His cock slams against Cain’s prostate and he shouts a loud _yes_ , both in agreement and because he’s so fucking gone.  
  
“Ah, y-yeah?” He sounds like he’s pretty close himself, squeaking out his reply in a choppy breath, hand stilling around his dick. Ethos  
  
“Yeah. He’d probably take both of us at the same time if I told him to.” Praxis  
  
Cain stops bouncing and digs his nails into his own thighs. Two cocks. At once. He doesn’t think he could possibly fit another inside, not with how thick and long the one currently fucking him is. Cain groans at the thought and his knees start to tremble.  
  
“But I’m not that cruel, so we’ll skip that. For now.” Praxis  
  
Cain sighs in relief and obediently wraps his hand around the cock near his face, working it from base to tip. The palm on his hip curls around his own dick and Cain sighs because they’re finally going to let him come, except it doesn’t jerk him off and instead tightens like a vice around the base, keeping Cain from blowing his load too soon. He wants to scream and cry out in frustration, but the only sounds he can make are little hiccupy sobs.  
  
“Not yet,” someone chides, clicking their tongue. “Everyone else needs a turn too, you know.” Keeler  
  
The cock inside of him moves faster now, fucking Cain’s ass so hard he doubts he’ll be able to sit right for days. Maybe weeks. It’s brutal and bruising and Cain’s going to be so fucking sore, but he likes being filled like this, being used and tossed aside like the cum dumpster they’re turning him into. He doesn’t know how much more he can take, but he’s in no position to push anyone anyone away, too delirious to tell whoever wants a turn no.  
  
And somewhere, in the back of Cain’s mind, he doesn’t want to.  
  
The sounds of two people making out echoes behind him, wet tongues sliding together, and he realizes it’s the person he’s jerking off kissing the one still inside him, getting off on using him like this, together.  
  
They both orgasm at the same time, cum spilling inside of him and splattering against his face. It drips between his legs and dribbles down his chin and Cain licks at it, swiping his tongue across his bottom lip for a taste.  
  
“Okay, fuck, I think I need a turn after watching that.” Helios  
  
Someone else walks over and slips their cock in his mouth and Cain takes what’s given to him, letting himself be passed around from person to person until he’s swallowed enough semen to churn his stomach.  
  
They push him into every imaginable position as everyone takes a turn fucking his ass raw. On his side with his leg draped across someone’s shoulder. Hands and knees while someone pounds him from behind and he deepthroats another cock. Bent over the dresser, another person fucking up into him with deep, measured thrusts that make Cain beg for release.  
  
His hair’s sticky and matted with cum, chest and stomach no better. A thoroughly fucked, debauched mess on the floor by the time everyone’s decided they’ve had their fun.  
  
Cain whimpers pathetically because after everything they’ve put him through, he still hasn’t come.  
  
“That was a lot of fun. Hey, if you ever want to do this again, just let us know. We’re game,” someone says, obviously not directing their comment toward him. Selene  
  
Clothes are being thrown on and boots laced.  
  
They’re leaving.  
  
“I’ll let you know! I don’t think it’ll be for a while, though. But thanks for the offer!”  
  
Abel.  
  
He almost forgot Abel was in the fucking room.  
  
A few people murmur goodbyes, someone else thanks him for being such a good little slut, and then they’re gone, door sliding closed behind them.  
  
Cain can’t even move let alone speak.  
  
It feels like he’s been ripped apart, split in half, and then sewn back together, body parts aching and stretched beyond reason. There are bruises on his hips, thighs, and chest. Teeth marks along the column of his throat, and Cain’s ass throbs painfully, chafed and sore and sticky with semen. Some of it leaks onto the floor, but most of the cum lodged inside has started to dry, squelching inside of him every time he moves.  
  
A hand settles against his cheek and Cain jumps, but then realizes that it’s Abel and he’s not entirely alone.  
  
“Hey, I’m going to take this off, okay?” His fingers fidget around the hem of the blindfold and Cain nods numbly.  
  
The black cloth falls away and Cain blinks because fuck, it’s been awhile since he’s used his eyes. The light’s too bright and he squints, but then adjusts and sees Abel hovering above him, smiling rather smugly for someone who’s still fucking hard. He hasn’t come either by the looks of it.  
  
“Think you can handle one more round?”  
  
He grips Abel’s arms with two shaky hands and hitches his legs up, wrapping them around his hips. “Inside,” he begs because _fuck_ , he’s been waiting for this for hours now. The only person he’s wanted to make him come. And now that he can have this, Cain’s too desperate to care about the fact that he’s so raw it'll probably burn or that Abel might be repulsed by being Cain’s sloppy seconds (ninths? tenths?). It doesn’t fucking matter. He just wants Abel inside of him, to know that Abel still wants him after everything that’s happened.  
  
Abel sinks in without question and they both groan at the feeling, stilling momentarily to adjust. Abel holds Cain’s hips with one hand and pets his cheek with the other, thumb tracing circles against his wet skin and Cain melts into the touch, moaning wordlessly for more, desperate for a familiar closeness they haven’t shared all night.  
  
It’s not hurried or rushed like everyone else who’s had a turn. Abel takes his time and drags in and out of Cain’s body with lazy strokes, filling him up the way that he likes. He angles his cock and nudges the head against Cain’s prostate and Cain screams, nails raking down Abel’s cold back.  
  
“Come, Cain,” Abel tells him when he thrusts back inside.  
  
And Cain does, sobbing and shaking and trembling beneath him, a dry orgasm that leaves him too weak and boneless to move. He clutches at Abel’s shoulders and involuntarily clenches as he rides through it. Abel drops his head down into the hollow of Cain’s neck and groans, coming three strokes later. He tries to pull out to keep from adding to the mess, but Cain digs his heels into Abel’s back and keeps him in place, forcing him to come inside. It feels so fucking good. Not because he hasn’t had enough, but because it’s Abel, and Cain needs him that much closer right now.  
  
Abel finally pulls out and stares down at Cain amusedly. “Happy birthday,” he says, flashing two rows of perfectly straight teeth. “I hope it was everything you asked for and more.”  
  
Cain forces himself into a sitting position even though his back and ass are telling him not to. “Next year,” he rasps, voice so hoarse he can barely speak. “You’re the one wearing this.” He pulls at the leash still tied tightly around his collar and grins.  
  
Abel smirks right back. “Who says we have to wait a whole year to use it again?”  
  
Cain laughs (even though he really shouldn’t because _fuck_ that hurts his chest), and leans in for a kiss.  
  
Until Abel slaps a hand over his mouth and says, “No way am I kissing you until you brush those teeth. I saw where that mouth’s been tonight.”  
  
And Cain groans because he has a pretty good picture of what Abel means.  


**Author's Note:**

> this is pure filth and i feel filthy for writing it. i can't believe i even did this. holy shit. 
> 
> please forgive me.
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/boysthighs) // [tumblr](http://boy-thighs.tumblr.com/)
> 
> come talk to me and shit. i don't bite.


End file.
